The Run Away
by lexielove4eva
Summary: This is an AU of Titanic. Rose is completely different, and this is far more modern. Jack, however, is based off of the character by James Cameron. Alex is a runaway, fleeing from the cops when they near her. But they'll never catch her, she's too quick. But someones there for her, watching to make sure she's safe. But will she trust him? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Run Away**

I heard the sirens of the police car.

I could hear them nearing me as the ringing ran through my ears.

I hurried and got my bag full of items I would need to survive out there and ran as fast as I could. I had already been picked up by the police for stealing once, and I could not go again. Because I was on my last strike, and if I got caught again then it was off to jail. Finally, I found an ally and dropped to the ground to wait for the police to pass by. Once they were gone, I went to go find a place to set up camp. Let me explain who I am, the names Alex, but people who used to know me called me Ally because it was more 'girly'. I lived with my parents 'til I was sixteen, and then I had to leave. They were always fighting and hitting each other... I lived on the bad part of the neighborhood in a small town called Huntsville. But none of that seemed to matter nowadays.

I got all of my stuff and snuck out of my window. Now, I'm seventeen- and sitting on a bench in a park waiting for someone to drop food in the trashcan next to me- so I can eat. I haven't eaten in four days now and I am starving. It feels like my stomach is chewing on my insides. I checked my pockets, but it didn't matter how far I dug into them, I had no money. I had only four pairs of clothing (all of which were dirty) and I wished I had grabbed more than that, even if it was hard to carry. I looked in my bag to see if I had any mints, or anything to make my breathe smell better, but found nothing. I saw a store just above a hill and figured I could go in and steal some candy or something to last me for a few days.

As I walked in I saw about ten people at the most in the store, most toward the front. I saw my chance, and snagged it with no time to waist. So I went to the food isle and shoved as much food and bottled water I could fit in my bag. Once I walked out, an alarm went off. I did the first thing that came to mind- I ran as fast as I could. I dodged people walking there dogs at night, waiting for the alarm to go off and drift away into the air. Then i would know it was safe to stay out. But me, being the clumsy person I am, tripped over a rock and almost fell. Right when I tripped up, I braced myself for the fall. It didn't happen, and I looked up and starred into beautiful blue eyes.

''Are you okay?'' he asked me. I brushed myself off and looked back at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, I'm Jack, and you are?''

I looked right at him and said, "Um... my name's Alex but everyone calls me ally..."

"That's a beautiful name. Now why were you in such a rush?"

"Well I can't really explain, I gotta go..." I said, looking back to the store to find people wandering around looking for the bandit they would never find. Because I was quick, I knew what I was doing. And they'd be looking for a long time, in search of someone that was wiped from the face of the earth.

''Maybe we could talk again tomorrow?" he said, smiling. I could see it. That gleam of hope and spark of fire, but we could never meet again. Ever.

"Um, I don't know...'' I replied, wipping around to see him, dark hair hitting my face.

"Do you have a cell phone?" he asked, fumbling for something in his pocket.

"No, sorry... But listen, I really have to get going before I get- you know what, never mind. I'll se you around Jack, bye." I stepped aside him, walking faster than I needed to, feeling blue eyes staring at me all the way down the side walk. After that strange encounter, I went to find a place to sleep. I walked a ways further, dropping to the cold wet cement. I dropped my bags to my sides, leaning on them as a pillow. When I awoke, I expected to see trees and people talking and laughing, but I found myself starring at white walls.

I shot up quickly, breathing scarcely. I was laying on a couch. _Where am I?_ I jumped up, scared. I had no clue how I ended up here. I started to run out the door but someone grabbed me. "LET GO OF ME YOU CREEP!"

"Its me, Jack. Just stop freaking out and sit down... please," he added, and he released my upper arm gently. I stumbled back, turning to fall back onto the couch. I looked behind me and saw jack standing there so I calmed down a little and sat down.

"Where's my stuff?" I asked, eyes growing wide. I looked around, leaning up to look over the couch. But I found empty space. I turned back to him, glaring at him. _You stole it, didn't you?_

He seemed to have read my mind, chuckling lightly at my stance. "Calm down, it's right there. I saw you sleeping under a tree after our encounter and I couldn't just leave you there, so I brought you to my apartment. I wanted you to stay here until you woke up," he said, staring at me. I relaxed, hands falling into my lap. I had to repay him somehow right?

"Oh, wel, um... thanks. But I gotta go," I said, standing up slightly.

"Wait! Where do you have to go?'' he asked much too quickly for me to be comfortable. He looked worried, and he stood up as quick as the hairs on the back of my neck. Bit I couldn't stay here...

"Well, I have to go find more food... and supplies for me."

''Wait, you live on the streets? How old are you?"

I debated on whether to tell him, I didn't trust him. But no harm, no foul. So I went ahead and told him. ''I'm seventeen."

''Why on earth are you living on the street when you're this young?!" he asked, raising his voice. I figured he couldn't be much older, he didn't look it anyways. And why the hell did he care about me? I was just some bum he ran into, right after I stole too.

"I ran away a year ago... from my folks, and this is where I am now." I stated, raising my eyebrows when he stared at me long and hard. I waited for him to speak, and it felt like eternity before words passed his lips.

''Well, don't you want to stay one more night? At least, I bet I could help you- to find a job and apartment- if you actually would let me." he stammered, tripping up on his own words when he looked at my expresion. But I wasn't angry, or scared of him. I was just shocked.

"That's the thing... I don't let people help me. Because I don't need help," I started, getting up from my spot on the sofa. When he stood as well, trying to each out for me I snapped, blowing up in his face. "And you listen to me when I say: I DON'T NEED HELP!" I yelled, tearing my arm away from his hand.

''Woah, okay! I just wanted to at least try and help you!" He yelled back, furrowing his eyebrows. I could already feel the tension rising, as if you could grab it.

I laughed, right in his face. He stepped back, away from me much to my amazement. My laughter grew, and I shook my head furiously. "Well, you tried, but no thank you. Now, if you would be so kind as to excuse me, I need to get back to my tree and try to find food," I said, stepping side to side as he blocked my path. I pushed him softly, stepping past him with much grace if I do say so myself. You have to make a good exit, right?

''Wait! Here's my number, call me if you ever need anything...'' he said, reaching into his jeans and pulling out a piece of paper.

"BU-" I started, but he cut me off before I formed the word completely.

''Shh! I said: if you ever needed anything. I'm not forcing you, just giving you an option," he said, walking to retrieve my bags from a closet. I would have found them on my own, but it was nice of him to save me the trouble of ransacking his apartment. He shoved them into my chest, being as friendly as possible in his situation. _I wonder what you're thinking..._ But no, no time to worry about him. I took the bags, smiling non too friendly at him before sauntering to the doorstep.

''Fine... well, bye," I said, turning the knob. I heard the door creak open, and I spun around when he replied.

''Bye ally," he said, waving. But his smile was real. I rolled my blue eyes, stepping out into the early sunlight. I spun back around, taking the door with me. And just like that, I was gone.

**I hoped you liked this chapter, I'll be posting soon! R&R if you want, it's greatly needed and gives me motivation to write. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Run Away**

It had been a full week since I had seen Jack; not that I care about him... But I just couldn't stop thinking about him. The way his hair laid perfectly on his head, the way the sun caught him in the perfect light. It gave him a glow. Or the way his perfect blue eyes looked at me- _W__ait, Alex, stop. No more thinking about Jack! He's just a stupid boy that will hurt you like everyone else has. It's like a fucking romance novel, god. Stop it brain, turn off._

I went and rummaged through the trashcan, finding parts of candy bars and hamburgers. I ate them, feeling disgusted with myself for eating. But, it was my only source- I had run out of supplies, and police were on the look out for me. I may have stolen from at least four stores in the past month; so every store was waiting to catch me. I didn't blame them, they needed me to drop by so I could get sent back to the slammer. So, I needed to steer clear of bad news for a while.

I finished the rest of the food that I could find, and then went to the nasty pond and drank some of the water out of it... _ugh, disgusting... _After I got done, I went to the public bathroom and washed myself off with sink water, and changed my clothes. Then, I walked out. When I was walking, I bumped into someone and fell in the pond. "DUDE! THIS WAS MY LAST PAIR OF CLOTHES!" I screamed, pushing my hair back from my face and rubbing the mucky water from my eyes to get a clear vision of the idiot.

''Sorry!- and we've got to stop meeting like this," he said back, laughing in between his sentence.

"Wait, Jack? Why are you here again?" I said, scrunching up my nose. I glared at him, starting to make my way back to the solid ground. _God, are you following me? Creep._

He looked at me, and said, "Well, I came to see how you were doing living... here... and everything."

I gave him a stern look. "Well, Jack, if you must know, I am fine and doing perfect," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He's such an idiot, why do I care. _Pshh, who implied that you did?_

"That's why I just saw you swallow half of a cheeseburger out of the trashcan, and drink dirty pond water," he added, laughing all the while he said it. He made a disgusted face, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well- Wait! WHY WERE YOU SPYING ON ME?! YOU FREAKING STALKER!" I yelled, earning us some weird looks from passing people. I smiled at them sweetly, until they chose to go about their own fucking business. _I knew you were following me, weirdo..._

"I'm not a stalker, I just want to help... and if I can't help then I can at least make sure you're safe from harm," he said, explaining himself rather flawlessly. Well damn, now that you put it that way... _No, Alex, he's just playing you._

"Like I said before: I can take care of myself. I have been for a while now, so go away," I said seriously, stepping out of the water. Water dripped everywhere, and I started on ringing out my clothes. He looked at me and chuckled, "Sorry, but I'm either going to bother you until you come and stay with me so I can help you, or, you're going to come on your own free will. Your choice," he said sweetly, smile spread ear to ear. _I hate you so much. Please die._

"Ugh, I have a great life! I'm living wild and free. I like it here; why are you trying to take it away from me?"

He looked at me weirdly, stepping side to side absent mindedly. "You really think this is a life? No one can live like this, and I just want to help you get on your feet for a while... Please," he added, voice covered in sorrow. I felt bad, like it was my job to make him happier. I thought about it for a moment. I mean, on the positive side, it would help me stay out of sight from the cops for a while, and help me get my life together. But then, on the negative side, he might get too close to me, and hurt me like everyone else. So- I mean- I still couldn't believe I was actually going to say this.

I let out a frustrated groan, frowning at him. "Fine, I'll stay with you... for a few days, only to get on my feet," I started, cutting him off when I saw him smile. "But, listen here pretty boy! No touchy touchy, not one bit of flirting. I sleep in one room, you sleep in the other. Got it?" I asked, being as serious as possible for someone who just fell into a mucky pond.

"Got it!"

He jumped in the air like a school girl getting excited that her friend was staying over. _Well, this shall be interesting as ever._ I got my bag from the tree stump and walked with Jack to his apartment. I watched the sunlight jump through the leaves, the sun on my skin. I actually felt relieved, and happy for once. Before I knew it I had been consumed in the moment, and we were at his front door. "And this is your new room, until you leave," Jack said, pushing open the door to reveal a nice cozy room with a bed pushed to the side of the wall. A window was settled just about it, cascading sunlight into the cream colored room. Jack was showing me where things where, so I wouldn't be clumsy and fall or something.

A comfortable silence fell over us, as if we were both content on not speaking. Like we were just happy to be near each other, for both of us to be existing in this exact moment at this time. Right here, right now, in this room. I cleared my throat, breaking the silence. "Well, Jack, I'm gonna start by taking a shower since someone decided to push me in the pond," I said, laughing and ringing out my hair which had mostly dried on the walk back to his apartment.

''I DID NOT PUSH YOU!'' he said, nudging me in the side. I giggled, pushing him with my hip so he fell over and almost crash landed into the wall.

"Sure, that's what they all say before they get sent to jail," I said, leaving him with a confused look. I walked away, leaving him there stunned and I chuckled to myself. I walked to the bathroom and took the outfit I wore yesterday out and got in the shower. It felt nice to actually have a shower... After all, I haven't had one for a while now and his shampoo smelled like heaven in a bottle. _Did I seriously just think that? Oh my god, help me._ When I got out, I wrapped a towel around me. But when I went to go find my clothes they weren't there. Instead, on the sink counter, were a pile of sweats and a t-shirt, neatly folded. I guess he brought me these to wear since he knew I had nothing else. So I put them on without question and dried my hair. Then, I went to go get some food. It had been some odd days since I had had a proper meal, and food had been on my mind all day.

''I'm making dinner, ally," I heard Jack say from the kitchen. I sighed with relief, feeling the dull ache in my stomach from lack of food.

''Oh, thank God! Food!" I said, running to where I had heard his voice.

''Wel, you must really love me now," he added, stirring whatever it was in the pan. I didn't actually care, just that it smelt wonderful.

''Don't push your luck, pretty boy."

He got out two plates, setting them carefully on the counter before piling them with the food he had been stirring in the pan. He got forks out, and handed me one. I smiled at him, and walked away, I turned and took a seat on the couch, turning on the Tv. There was a story... about me. It was telling about how I had robbed places, and if anyone saw me to please report it. _Oh crap, I'm in trouble!_ I fumbled with the remote, and I hurried and turned the TV off. "Anything on?" I heard him ask from the kitchen, probably fixing a drink.

"Um... no, nothing good," I said, praying I wouldn't trip up my words. He wouldn't find out about me, he couldn't. I would not allow myself to ruin another relationship, not this time.

**Okay, thanks for reading! please R&R and tell me what you thought, I hope you liked it. I'll publish more soon! peace out!**


End file.
